<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Do You Mean It's My Job? by Burnt_Owl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099994">What Do You Mean It's My Job?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Owl/pseuds/Burnt_Owl'>Burnt_Owl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Spiritfarer (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic Shenanigans, Fuck Black Mesa, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Xenian AU, characters already dead, every character is :sparkles:TRAUMATIZED:sparkles:, half of this story is going to be one character not doing their job, no beta we die like theys, shenanigans ensue, this is an AU of an AU of an AU, while everyone else tries to force them to do their job</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Owl/pseuds/Burnt_Owl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up after an accident, Voxis finds himself in a new job position ferrying stray spirits through the Everdoor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Do You Mean It's My Job?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221741">Xenian</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist">themarginalartist</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic on this site, and it isn't beta'd so please tell me if anything's misspelled or doesn't make sense so that way i can fix it!</p><p>This fic is an AU of an askblog called Black Mesa:ERD made by the wonderful themarginalartist I highly recommend that you go and read that before you read through this, as this has alot of characters that is from that askblog<br/>https://blackmesaerd.tumblr.com/</p><p>Also! I recommend playing Spiritfarer as that is not only is it an amazing game, but also is where the entirety of the fic takes place, so at least knowing the stuff in it is a good idea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voxis found himself waking in an unknown place. His mind in a haze and his senses assaulted by different unfamiliar feelings. Eventually, as he became more lucid, he started to recognize certain things. The sound of rushing water and the feeling of wood underneath him were the only things that were familiar. His eyes opened and trained onto the pale yellow sky above him, big fluffy clouds lazily floating by.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell am I?”</p><p> </p><p>He bolted upright when that thought passed through his head. As he glanced around, trying to get some sort of hint of where he was, a deep raspy voice spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah finally, you are awake.”</p><p> </p><p>Voxis quickly turned around, trying to see who spoke, before he realized what he was looking at and backed up as far as he could. There was a large, imposing being, way way larger than him, covered in long robes that obscured their face and body. Thin, pale hands, holding a large wooden staff giving him the only hint of what they could be. He felt so many conflicting emotions the longer he stared at them, mouth agape. The two emotions he could clearly define, was an overwhelming sense of dread, and a large wave of calmness that washed over him at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“I was afraid that you would not awaken. Though, how ironic that would be, would it not?”</p><p> </p><p>The imposing figure chuckles, as if they made a joke, before they wave their hands, and the golden ores that Voxis realized were what kept both boats moving, convened into a single point within the curve of their staff. A quick flash of light, before a single golden orb was all that remained of the ores. The figure turned to him, a voice in Voxis’s head telling him that they were looking directly at him, making his skin crawl and his heart beat slow all the same.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Charon, The Spiritfarer.” They spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Charon raises his arms, before lowering them back down,</p><p> </p><p>“Well at least, that is who I was,”</p><p> </p><p>They gestured at Voxis, before continuing,</p><p> </p><p>“Before you arrived, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>Voxis sat there in confusion for a while, as they continued talking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not upset to have to leave, it is inevitable that I must. However, I am unfortunately leaving you with a large burden on your shoulders.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Charon could continue, Voxis quickly rose and waved his hands to get their attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait wait wait wait. What do you mean by leaving me with a burden? And what <em> is </em>a Spiritfarer anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>Charon hums lowly,</p><p> </p><p>“I shall explain for you, but first, may I have your name?” They questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Voxis slowly sat back down as he stared at them.</p><p> </p><p>“...Voxis”</p><p> </p><p>Charon hums again, thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Voxis, what a wonderful name.”</p><p> </p><p>Charon turns to look at the arched structure behind him, before turning back and giving him a curt nod.</p><p> </p><p>“I shall explain quickly, for your sake.”</p><p> </p><p>Charon then waves one of their hands to the structure.</p><p> </p><p>“That behind me, is the Evergate, where all things both begin and end. Spirits who have no lasting ties to the material realm are called here to pass on.” Charon started.</p><p> </p><p>Their body then turns their gaze back to Voxis again, sending a shiver up his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“It is the job of the Spiritfarer to help these spirits to help move on from these ties, before they can answer the call and pass through the Evergate.”</p><p> </p><p>They gesture to themself,</p><p> </p><p>“This, previously, was my job. However, my time as Spiritfarer has ended, so I too must pass on,”</p><p> </p><p>Voxis feels sweat drip off his neck as Charon points one of their thin fingers at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thus, you have been chosen to become the next Spiritfarer to continue to help these stray spirits to pass through the gate, until you too, are called to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Voxis paused, digesting the words they said, before he realized something.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,”</p><p> </p><p>He stood up, before stumbling over to the other end of the boat, bringing himself as close to Charon as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to do your job now?” Voxis exclaims, confused and angered by this. Charon wasn’t given another chance to speak before he continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not-I don’t get why <em> I </em> have to do it anyways! I-I have a life to live! You can’t-You can’t just abduct me and expect me to do your job! Take me back home, <em>now!</em>” Voxis continued to yell.</p><p> </p><p>Charon lowered their face to be closer to Voxis. Startled, he falls back onto the floor, forcefully closing his mouth. He stares into the inky, all consuming blackness where their face is. Charon then ever so slowly, raises themself back up to their normal height.</p><p> </p><p>“You will find, unfortunately, that you will be unable to return back to your previous life, Voxis.” Charon spoke, slowly to the much smaller man.</p><p> </p><p> Voxis rose again, furious at what the robed person said.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT DO YOU-”</p><p> </p><p>But Voxis found himself unable to continue the question. Because he suddenly realized what Charon meant.</p><p> </p><p>He was dead.</p><p> </p><p>Voxis nearly fell over again at the realization, as memories of his death filled nearly every corner of his head.</p><p> </p><p>The crystal test</p><p> </p><p>Preparations and briefings</p><p> </p><p>Instructions over the coms</p><p> </p><p>Bright Lights and Loud Noises</p><p> </p><p>Screams</p><p> </p><p>Explosions</p><p> </p><p>Pain</p><p> </p><p>Silence</p><p> </p><p>Voxis falls back onto his back, the realization dawning on him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m…I’m dead…”</p><p> </p><p>He quickly covers his mouth with his hands, as if uttering those words was a secret to be kept to only himself and no one else. He looks back up at Charon when they hum, reminding him that he’s not alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, the circumstance of your arrival to the spirit realm is…unfortunate, to say the least. But do not fret,”</p><p> </p><p>Charon lowered their hand down to Voxis, who, after a moment of hesitation, took it, and was brought back to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“As my time as Spiritfarer is ending, so, soon shall yours, and you too will be called through the Everdoor, and pass through.”</p><p> </p><p>Charon brought their hand back and placed it on their staff, clearing their throat.</p><p> </p><p>“But first, allow me to give something to you. You will need it while on your journey.”</p><p> </p><p>They then raised their staff into the air, before swiftly tapping the floor of the boat with it. The golden orb that previously rested in the curved area of the staff floated down and around Voxis, before firmly planting itself onto the clasps holding the short cloak wrapped around his shoulders together. Soft golden light emanating from the orb, gentle warmth radiating off of it in waves. It felt like a mini sun was strapped to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be very careful with that, for that is the Everlight. It is both the symbol of your status as Spiritfairer, and the only tool you will ever need.”</p><p> </p><p>Voxis cups his hands under the Everlight, hands hovering inches away from its surface. He turns his gaze back to Charon when they speak again.</p><p> </p><p>“The Everlight will guide you on your journey. It is the light in the darkness and the last hope for the departed. You will do well to keep it safe.” Charon said, before turning around and facing the Evergate.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you have many questions, but I have overstayed my welcome. I hope your journey will bring you here soon. Goodbye Voxis.”</p><p> </p><p>Voxis has no time to say anything, as Charon’s boat starts moving towards the Evergate. As they get closer, the gate starts to emit a light, before it suddenly goes blinding, forcing Voxis to block his eyes. It feels like an eternity before the light finally dies down. Voxis lowered his arms from his eyes, finding hide not hair of both Charon and their boat. His knees suddenly give out from under him as he once again collapses onto the floor of the boat and starts griping at his hair. So many thoughts ran through his brain, as he still tried to digest all the new info he just learned. It overwhelms him completely, almost throwing him into an overload, his brain never quieting for a second. As he continues to try and cope with his revelation over being dead and his new job that was thrust upon him, another thought suddenly passed through his head that confused him. Releasing his hair, and raising his head from his hands, he only says one thing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Where the fuck am I supposed to get a boat?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic could also be called "I hyperfixate on two things and make it everyone else's problems" the fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>